Endings
by D-Modifire
Summary: This follows the regular story line mostly, the gang is extremely rich and popular at school but that might all come to an end when to members of the group have a affair sending the group into a downward spiral. Causing everyone to go there own way.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Endings

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: I know I've been absent, I finally made it to senior year, so I'm tying to get everything order for graduation, plus I just moved so I'm trying to get use to a whole new set of people. I hope you guys are still with me. R&R PLAESE

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and probably half that.

 **Jade and Beck are parked outside of Jade's house have a "discussion"**

Beck: All I want to is why?

Jade: Why what Beck?

Beck: Why you went and cheated on me with my best friend?

Jade: I told you I don't know.

Beck: Yeah you do, you just don't want to say it.

Jade:(almost in tears) I don't Beck, why can't believe me?

Beck: Umm, maybe because everything you said is a straight lie.

 **Tori is in her room crying her eyes out when Trina walks by noticing her little sister in destress**

Trina: Hey Tor you okay?

Tori:(face down in her pillow) No.

Trina: Well what happened?

Tori: Andre happened.

Trina: Did he break up with you?

Tori: No.

Trina: Then what?

Tori:(pulling her head up) He cheated on...with Jade.

Trina:(shocked) He what, with who?

Tori: The night they worked on the song together, they hooked up.

Trina:(rubbing her Tori's back) aww. I'm sorry, he's pathetic.

 **While Trina is trying to soothe her sister, Andre knocks on the door, grabbing the girls attention**

Tori: It's probably him, I'm not-

Holly:(yelling upstairs) Tori, Andre's here.

Trina: Don't worry, I get rid of him.

 **Downstairs**

Andre: Why can't I talk to her?

Trina: Because you broke her heart, you hurt her.

Andre: You don't think I know that?, That's why I'm here to make it right, I love Tori.

Trina: No you don't, if you did you wouldn't have went and cheated on her with Jade of all people, they we're just getting to close to being friends.

Andre: I'm sorry, just please let me talk to her.

Trina: No.

 **They didn't notice Tori come downstairs**.

Tori: Trina it's fine.

Trina:(not taking her eyes off Andre) Are you sure?

Tori: Yeah.

Authors Note: Don't worry there's more to come the only problem is when is it coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Endings

Writer: D-Modifire

Authors Note: I have been thinking about where to go with this story, and I couldn't come up with anything, until now, and I have decided to go another route with this story, this chapter is a kinda a morph/switch chapter that will be better understood in the chapters to come hope you guys like it. R&R please

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Dan and Nickelodeon network but the story-line

 **Tori and Andre are in the living room sitting in a awkward silents**

Andre: Listen, Tori I know I messed up, I know you can't stand my guts right now, but if you let me I'll-

Tori: You'll what cheat again me with Cat or Trina?

Andre: That's not fair.

Tori: Why isn't?

Andre: I wasn't thinking.

Tori: So you wasn't thinking about me?

Andre: No, not at the time.

Tori: Wow, (getting up from the couch)

Andre: What, I'm being honest.

Tori: Yes you are Andre, you are being real honest, but that doesn't erase the fact that i'm still in pain.

Andre: I know, and I'm sorry that I hurt you, if you give me a chance I promise I will show you how sorry I am.

 **Jade is trying to talk to Jade but Beck isn't having it**

Jade: I'm sorry how many times do I have to tell you.

Beck: Not many more, because I'm done with your bull

Jade: What do mean your done, you can't just up and leave Beck.

Beck: Watch me. (walking out the door)

Jade:(following behind) Beck, come back so we can talk, your being really ridiculous.

Beck: No, Jade you're your ridiculous.

Authors Note: now when i was writing I wasn't expecting to make this chapter so short, but what I decided to do is next chapter show what happened on the day in question and the days leading up to it, and revel if the ''accident" was an accident.


End file.
